Water glass
by JaneMarplePT
Summary: A small story with my opinion on what the promo photos for the finale mean. Spoilers for those photos.


**Hi everyone! So I'm bored and decided to write a small fic with my take on the promo photos for the finale. As would be expected there are spoilers for those photos and for the press release for that episode. Enjoy.**

**Water Glass**

Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon had been sent by the FBI to Florida to work undercover on a case. They were, as before, to pretend to be a couple in love.

Kim Fischer and Kimball Cho had also gone down to Florida to participate in the case.

The plane trip had been rather tense. Ever since Lisbon had announced her upcoming move to DC she had started openly avoiding Jane. In fact she had made a point to sit by Cho in the plane trip leaving Jane to sit by Fischer.

After the team arrived and settled in the hotel they had a meeting in one of their hotel rooms so that Jane could expose his plan:

" Lisbon and I will get the mobsters attention first and then the mobster crime queen will come to me"

"And how do you propose we get their attention?" Lisbon's voice was curious and cautious.

Jane smiled at her, hiding the fact that he was hurt that she was so pointedly avoiding his eyes. "Well, first you'll be wearing this" And he handed her a bag.

Lisbon opened the bag and saw a pink dress.

"Nice colour" and she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

Jane carried on. "Then we are going to have a big lover's spat in the middle of the hotel's restaurant, making sure everyones hears us".

Lisbon looked slightly worried about this. Jane knew she wasn't comfortable with acting.

"Meawhile, Cho and Fischer will be sitting in a nearby table ready to act if necessary."

They all agreed to put the plan in action in on hour time.

Jane sat at a table in the restaurant and waited for Lisbon. He had chosen a table were they could easily be seen by everyone on the room.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to the door. Lisbon had just arrived and she looked breath taking! The dress suited her very well, revealing her sexy voluptuous body. As she walked towards him he openly admired her.

"My dear, you look absolutely beautiful" He said in a rather loud voice.

She smiled, pleased and sat. Was that admiring glance genuine or part of the act? With Jane it was never easy to tell.

"Relax, it will be ok" he whispered as he reached over to kiss her hand.

"You know I don't like these things. I'm always afraid I won't sound truthful" She whispered back.

"I'll help you be truthful" he smiled openly to her.

Lisbon looked at him suspicious.

Jane sat back and took a sip of water winking at her, a sign that they were starting.

"So, does your lover Marcus take you to such fine places?"

Lisbon was taken back. Was he really using Marcus for the con? How could he?

"What.. what do you mean?" She didn't need to pretend surprise.

"I mean the man you have been sleeping with. Or did you think I didn't know?"

Lisbon knew that all this was part of the con but she couldn't help feeling mad that he was using her personal life for this scheme.

She decide two could play this game. "I don't care that you know. I don't think I owe you any explanation."

"After all theses years I think you do. I think you could try to explain why you're involved with a man you clearly don't love". His voice was hurt and bitter.

Was this only an act? Lisbon was starting to doubt it. "Maybe I need more than what you give me! "

"And you go to the arms of the first man who looks your way! Without even considering my feelings! Without giving me the chance to tell you I love you and that I would do everything I can to make you happy!"

Lisbon looked at him in shock. Did he just say that!? After all these years he would say such a thing as part of a con? Didn't he know it would hurt her?

Well, if his goal was to make her angry he had succeed and she didn't have to pretend anymore.

She got up and yelled at him: "Maybe I'm just tired of waiting for someone who clearly doesn't want me! Maybe I'm just tired of someone who always knew how I felt and that used those feelings against me again and again! Maybe I've had enough of you!"

With this she reached for her water glass, threw it at his face and walked away.

The tears that streamed down her face were definitely not faked...


End file.
